


visit

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [282]: cliche. Aqua/princesses OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visit

Aqua starts when feet touch the floor with a gentle thud, the blue-black of the darkened room not quite as still as she anticipated. She shouldn't—

It was a bad idea, coming here.

"Who's there?"

Aqua winces. "It's only me. Your Highness."

"Only—? Here, a moment." There is an instant of shuffling and the hiss of a struck match, and then Cinderella's face flickers with candlelight, her smile half-shadowed. "There. I prefer to have a look at my friends before they leave without saying good-bye."

Aqua's mouth hangs open, caught between grin and a protest. Cinderella laughs and shushes her. "I'm only teasing. Did you find your friends?"

"I'm still looking," Aqua tells her, staring at her shoes. "I just. I was around, and I thought I would. Visit."

"Not very gallant, sneaking in through a lady's window in the middle of the night."

"My intentions were pure," Aqua assures her. "I could go back out and throw pebbles, if that would help."

She tilts her head to the side, and her hair catches the light. It looks like dancing fire. "You're also supposed to wake me with a kiss, if I'm not mistaken."

"You would have had to be asleep for that," Aqua says, lips quirking. She reaches a hand out tentatively, to rest on Cinderella's small wrist. The moonlight paints her skin as pale as death. "Princess."

"I've never been so greatly concerned with tradition, my knight." She pulls Aqua's hand away, to lace its fingers through her own. "You should visit more often. One never knows when she'll need saving again."

She blows the candle out. Aqua stays awhile.


End file.
